Dance
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Elizabeth escapes for some relaxful dancing and John finds her. JE pairing. Contains Adult Themes and Language!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dance

Author: Earllyn

Rating: R/M. Not for the kids!

Warnings: Adult sexual situations.

Pairing: Sparky

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or the characters. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them as good as new! I also don't own any Shakira songs, or Gareth Gates songs.

Author's note: The songs mentioned are Shakira's Suerte and Gareth Gates's version of Unchained Melody.

* * *

Elizabeth took her CD player and snuck out of her quarters. She knew she didn't have to sneak; she was the leader and could do what she wanted without anybody questioning. She just didn't want anybody following her, begging for a report to be read or for permission to do something. She may be the leader but sometimes she needed space!

She went to a deserted part of the city and found a room with plenty of space. She set up the CD player and started one of her favorite songs. Next she pulled off her sweatshirt and pants to reveal a halter top and a short flowing skirt. It was more like something Teyla would wear but it was very comfortable. Besides, who was going to see her? She listened to the music for a moment, just getting caught up in it, and began to move her body.

She slowly started to move her hips and arms to the beat of the song. She moved faster as the song continued, moving her hips and arms in what one would almost call belly dancing, only it had more of a aerobic feel to it.

As she moved she sang the words softly to herself.

"Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo"

She smiled as she realized she was singling along in Spanish. It wasn't only because this was the CD she worked out to the most so she knew the words by heart, but also because she spoke fluent Spanish. In fact it was the first language she had learned.

She moved faster and more around the room, losing the aerobic feel and just dancing as the tempo picked up and the song neared the end.

"Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi.

Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi."

She collapsed, gasping as the song ended. She always started out these sessions intending to do aerobic dancing but always ended up just dancing. Well, dancing _was _a kind of exercise.

As she was dancing to another song she heard the doors open. Spinning around she saw John enter the room. When he saw her he stopped right in his tracks and gasped. Well she did suppose she looked different, what with her choice of clothing and her hair mussed.

"I'm sorry; I thought nobody would be here." John apologized, still staring at her.

She laughed. "It's ok. I thought everybody would be asleep."

"Were you…dancing?"

She blushed. "Yes. I do it to work out. I'll get my things and get out of your way."

"Wanna dance with me?"

She turned to him in surprise. "You dance?"

He smirked. "I can try."

Now she was intrigued. "Alright."

They walked to the center of the room and waited for the next song to begin. It was Unchained Melody. She had forgotten that this was next.

"Um I'll go change that." She said.

"Leave it. It's fine."

"You're sure? I know you were not expecting a slow song. I use it to cool down."

"It's fine 'Lizabeth!" He laughed.

Slowly they began to sway to the music, moving perfectly to the beat. Elizabeth soon relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. He lightly ran his fingers up her arm, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No." She answered and heard him chuckle slightly. She raised her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He grinned and a moment later she raised her lips to his. He didn't pull away but deepened the kiss instead. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She moved her hand to his hair, something she had wanted to do for a long time, and ran her fingers through it. Soon his lips left her mouth and trailed down her jaw to her neck, lightly nipping. She gasped and moved her hands to the sides of his head, pulling his mouth back up to hers. Running her tongue over his lips, she requested entrance. He obliged and slowly her tongue began to explore his mouth.

His hands moved to her sides then began roaming up hr back and around to the exposed skin of her stomach. He hesitated for a second then grew bolder and moved up to her breasts. She moaned slightly as he ran his fingers over them.

He pulled back and they looked at each other. Both were silently questioning, neither wanting to push the other into something they would regret later. They kissed again, this time not as hurriedly.

Elizabeth moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him, letting it drop to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles, before leaning in for another kiss.

He moved his hands up her back and untied her halter before pulling back and watching as it uncovered her and dropped to the floor. He let his eyes roam over her torso for a moment before pulling her close and kissing her.

She ran her hands down his sides feeling the muscles before moving to the front and untying his track pants. He did the same to her skirt and they both dropped to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lower them both to the floor. He moved his shirt under her head for some cushion and kissed her again.

He moved his mouth over her chin and down her neck, teasing the base of her throat lightly with his tongue for a second before continuing on. While he did that he moved one hand slowly up her thigh and paused at the side of her underwear. Slipping his thumb under he pulled slightly and began to remove them. She moved to make it easier for him.

He continued to kiss her shoulders, her neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head.

She gasped as he moved lower and kissed her breasts, lightly teasing them with his tongue. While he did this he ran his hand slowly up her inner thigh, pausing for a moment thenmoving higher. She cried out softly and arched her back. He smiled and kissed her neck. She bit her lip to keep from crying out louder as she neared the edge. He lifted his head and watched her as she tumbled over. When her breathing had slowed a bit she looked at him.

"You are so beautiful." He said and kissed her.

She moved her hands to his boxers, ready to remove them and get to the main event. John let her but didn't rush, instead going slowly and gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his thrusts perfectly. Digging her fingers into his shoulders she screamed his name as they both went over the edge.

When their breathing has slowed he lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her.

He rolled onto his back and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat as they both drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth walked into her quarters the next morning stunned. The shock of what had happened last night had struck. She sat the bed and looked down. She had slept with her Military Leader. And she had enjoyed it. She looked at her hands resting in her lap. Hands that had caressed almost every part of his body, hands that had held him as they slept. Hands that loved him.

She looked over and saw her uniform jacket with the Atlantis Expedition patch. As she stared at it she knew that she could not let what had happened between them happen again. She was the leader. She needed to stay objective, stay focused. Making up her mind to inform him as soon as possible she got up and headed for the shower.

Unfortunately, she was in meetings all day. She didn't get a chance to see him much less talk to him until late that night.

Elizabeth lightly knocked on the door to his quarters. She was dreading this more than anything. But she knew it needed to be done.

When he answered the door he smiled at her. "Elizabeth. Come in."

She walked into the room and turned to him. "We need to talk."

"This can't be good." He smirked.

Elizabeth stared at him. At the man who loved her, who had sweetly _made love_ to her, and to whom she was going to return that love with cruelty.

"Elizabeth? You ok?"

She took a breath and steeled herself. "What happened last night can never happen again." Well, best to be blunt.

John stared at her. "What?"

"It can't happen again. There can be nothing between us."

"There's _already_ something between us!"

"Maybe on your side, but not on mine."

"You're lying. You-I _know_ you love me!"

She knew he was talking about what she had said. "I was caught up in the moment. It happens. I feel _nothing_ for you."

"Elizabeth-"

She continued. "I know last night was fun but-"

"Fun? Is that all it was to you? A good fuck to tide you over until you get back to your boyfriend on Earth?"

She winced at the brutality of his words. Looking at him she could see how what she was doing was hurting him. She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and tell him what she had said was a mistake, a moment of weakness. That she really did love him and he wasn't just a one-night stand. But instead she gathered all her training as a diplomat and looked him square in the eyes. "I'm sorry John."

He swallowed. "Get out."

She nodded and left. Once in her quarters she collapsed against the wall and sobbed.

After Elizabeth left John stood there for a moment and tried to control his anger. He was torn between the desire to lash out and tear his room to pieces, and the desire to run after Elizabeth and tell her just exactly what he thought of her. The words 'Manipulative Bitch' were foremost in his mind. Instead he mentally attacked himself. How could he have fallen for her act? How could he have _actually_ believed that a smart, sophisticated, classy woman like Elizabeth Weir would _ever _love a loser like him?

He laughed bitterly to himself. She was a hell of an actress! It had certainly seemed like she loved him. Not just last night but other times too. Like when she had hugged him after he had come back from his suicide-turned-not-suicide mission. But maybe she had been 'caught up in the moment' then too.

John laid down on his bed and vowed to never let a woman like Elizabeth fool him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Elizabeth lived in private misery. John was so cold towards her. Sure, she deserved it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He never spoke to her other than in a professional matter (gone were the Elizabeth's and 'Lizabeth's), or smirked at her. Every time he looked at her she saw hatred in his eyes that she had never expected to see.

He also seemed to make it his mission to embark on pointless relationships with half of the female scientists. She knew it was his male way of dealing with things. To try and make her jealous, see what she turned down. The sad thing was, it was working.

Every time she looked at him she wanted to be with him.

Elizabeth sighed and laid her head in her hands. She had been trying to go over a report from Zelenka but once again her mind had drifted back to John. The night before she had been heading to her quarters when she saw John and some blonde scientist who worked with Rodney making out outside his quarters. She hadn't let them see her and had quickly returned to her office. John had seemed especially…upbeat…at that morning briefing so she suspected the woman had made it inside his quarters. She couldn't put into words how hurt she felt.

"Ready to go?" She heard from her doorway. She looked up and saw the man of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said and got up. He just turned around and left without her.

She followed him silently.

A few hours ago Teyla had reported that there was a very important ceremony that the Athosians wanted her and John to attend. Something about...something. Truth was, Elizabeth had not been listening. She had just been wonderinghow she was going to spend all that time with John. It was twenty minutes to the mainland and who knew how long the ceremony would take.

Elizabeth settled into her seat in the Jumper and waited for Teyla to arrive. She didn't even try and speak to John, knowing he would not answer her. She sighed. This is what she had been trying to _avoid_ by breaking up with him! To her complete relief Teyla arrived a few minutes later and they took off.

The ceremony was pretty straightforward and actually kind of boring. Elizabeth made sure to pay enough attention to be polite. Afterward she made sure to thank the Athosians for inviting her to attendthe ceremony. They were invited to stay longer but a storm was starting and John did not want to fly in the bad weather.

They were heading back to the Jumper in the now pouring rain when Teyla ran up to them. It seemed her childhood friend was in labor and she wanted her to be there for the birth. So it was just John and Elizabeth that would fly back to Atlantis.

They took off, neither saying a word to the other. As they flew closer to the ocean John had more trouble flying. Finally he set the Jumper down in a small clearing.

"John? What are you doing?"

"It's too dangerous to fly in this weather. We have to wait the storm out."

Elizabeth sighed and sat back. Stuck in a Jumper with the one person she both wanted to avoid and be with. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Elizabeth had been sitting in the Jumper for a half an hour in complete silence. Ordinarily the sound of the wind and rain calmed Elizabeth. As a child she had loved to sit on the third floor balcony of her house and just watch the storms move through. Now the storm was just a harsh reminder of her destroyed relationship with John.

They were currently occupying the two front seats of the Jumper. John was playing with the controls even though they couldn't go anywhere. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence since they had landed. She had had enough.

"John?"

He ignored her and continued playing this the controls.

"John." She repeated a little louder.

He just cleared his throat. She reached over and placed her hand on his arm. He snatched it away quickly. "Don't touch me!"

"John we _have_ to talk."

"No."

"Yes! Don't you see this needs addressing!"

"You already made your view perfectly clear."

"John I-" She stopped. He clearly was not going to listen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a moment.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

He laughed bitterly. "Ever the diplomat. Well sometimes sorry is not enough!" He said andgot up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's too crowded in here." He replied pulling the hood to his jacket over his head.

"You are not going out in that!" She cried looking out the window.

He just gave her a look. She jumped up and pushed past him, blocking the door out of the Jumper. "No John. You are going to stay and talk to me!"

"Move."

"No."

He clenched his fists and looked down.

"What do I have to say John?"

"You _said_ enough."

"I lied."

He let out a laugh.

"I'm telling the truth! I lied! I had to!"

"Why?" He asked looking at her and crossing his arms in the classic John Sheppard defense posture. He was clearly just humoring her.

She bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell him everything? He would never understand. She's not even sure _she_ understood completely.

"Well?"

Taking a deep breath she began. "I am the leader John."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "And?"

"I am the leader. I have to stay objective and focused on the needs of the city and not on my own."

He laughed bitterly again. "Well you were certainly focused on your own needs that night."

She ignored him. "I-I can't…I _can't_ send you through that gate into God knows what kind of danger when I am in love with you. And I _can't _let your feelings for me be a distraction to you. It could get you killed."

"Oh that's rich! What, do you think that the whole time I'm off world I'm preoccupied with my love for you?"

She winced. "No."

"Good. Especially since I hate you."

She looked at him in utter shock. Sure she had seen hate in his eyes when he looked at her, but for him to state it so bluntly. "You hate me?"

"Yes Elizabeth I hate you. I hate that you think you're _so_ better than everybody else! I hate that you walk around like you're the goddamn Queen of the Pegasus Galaxy and we're all your subjects that you can do with as you please!" he yelled moving closer to her with every word. Now he was so close she could feel the heat of his breath. She had backed up so far her back was against the door. He lowered his voice."And I _hate_ the fact that I still love you. That you treated me like shit and I _still_ want to be with you. I hate that every night you haunt my dreams. I **_hate_** that I try to move on and I _can't_."

"I still love you too."

"Don't lie anymore Elizabeth. I won't let you fool me again."

"I'm telling the truth! I _do_ love you!"

He just gave her a look and turned around. She grabbed his arm. "No John. You spoke now it's my turn! I do love you! I have since the day I ran into that damn room in Antarctica! I love your total devotion to everyone! I love your blatant disregard for authority! Damn it I even love your childish flyboy attitude! And yes, I _hate_ you also! I _hate _that I _love_ you! I hate that _you_ haunt _my_ dreams! I hate that I can't get our night together out of my memories! I hate how _every damn time_ you're even ten minutes late from a mission I panic! I hate how when you're captured I don't sleep or eat unless Carson threatens me! I hate how you make me unsettled! I hate that every time I see you I want to do this!" She cried and kissed him. He didn't push her away; instead he plunged his hand into her hair and pulled her closer, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He roughly grabbed her jacket and pushed it off of her, her shirt and the rest of her clothing soon following.

She quickly removed his clothes andshoved him down onto the floor, straddling his waist. He gripped her hips and she roughly moved against him while they viciously attacked each others mouths. There was none of the tenderness and beauty like before. Instead it was wild, fierce, both of going on emotion and instinct.

She finally collapsed against him, both of them breathing heavy. Neither spoke for a moment, both of them in shock.

Elizabeth got up and went about gathering up her clothing, utterly humiliated. _Never _had she done anything so…savage. Sure, she had just plain had sex before. She _was_ a normal woman in her thirties. But this was different.

"Elizabeth." John said.

"Don't. Just…don't." She whispered. A second later she felt him grab her and turn her towards him. She didn't struggle but would not look him in the eyes.

"No Elizabeth! I'm not going to let you do this again! We should have talked last time but we didn't and look what happened!"

"This isn't like last time! John look at what just happened! That wasn't love! It was…I don't know!"

"It was just lust. We both were caught up in the moment. But I can't…There is something between us that neither of us can deny. God knows I have tried to get over you, but I _can't_!" He lowered his voice. "And I don't want to."

"John I-"

"Look at me." He ordered gently but firmly.

She shivered, feeling not just physically naked but emotionally as well. She _couldn't_ look him in the eyes. Not after what they had said and done. She had lost control, something she had never done before. She was Elizabeth Weir, diplomat, negotiator, and head of Atlantis. She _didn't _lost control!

Except when it came to one John Sheppard.

She _couldn't_ let this happen again. She had to-

John's hand under her chin interrupted her thoughts. He forced her head up and she found herself looking into his deep green eyes.

"Damn you!" She whispered. He merely continued to look at her, not breaking eye contact. "I can't get over you either. And I don't want to."

He lowered his head and gently kissed her. She reached up and cupped his head in her hands, slightly deepening the kiss.

He pulled back and looked at her. "We can do this. We can make it work."

She nodded. "I know."

They silently got dressed. After returning to the front of the Jumper John looked outside."I think the storm is over enough to fly back."

She looked at him. "Let's go home John."

He nodded and briefly kissed her again.


End file.
